


Hello Cousin

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Community: holmestice, Cousins, End of series 3 Sherlock, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Mid season series 2 of Elementary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock Holmes left London at the end of season 3 of BBC SHERLOCK? Where would he go? To visit his cousin the 'other' Sherlock Holmes of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Men, One Name.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meredydd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredydd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: ELEMENTARY is the artistic property of CBS. SHERLOCK belongs to the BBC and Steven Moffat. I own nothing but the plot for this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: Hello Cousin

Author: horrorfangirl

Fandoms: ELEMENTARY (CBS) & SHERLOCK (BBC) Pairings: Sherlock/Joan (ELEMENTARY) & Sherlock/Molly (SHERLOCK). Author’s Notes: This story takes place during mid season 2 of ELEMENTARY and somewhere after the events of season 3 of SHERLOCK.

Timeline: End of Season 3 for SHERLOCK and mid season 2 of ELEMENTARY AU

 Written for: Meredydd and holmestice 2015 Summary: What if the Sherlock Holmes in SHERLOCK left London after the events of season 3? Where would he go? To visit his cousin the ‘other’ Sherlock Holmes, of course! Disclaimer: ELEMENTARY is the artistic property of CBS. SHERLOCK belongs to the BBC and Steven Moffat. I own nothing but the plot for this story. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated: Teen.

____________________________ 

 

"WATSON!"Sherlock yelled. “Would you come here for a moment?” He asked his business partner and flatmate, all the while not taking his eyes off his cell phone.

“Okay Sherlock, what is it that has you screaming at the top of your lungs at two o’clock in the morning? You’re lucky that none of our neighbors decided to call the cops on you for noise pollution.” Joan told the detective.

“Really Watson, there’s no need to be so melodramatic, it’s the day after St. Patrick’s Day and I seriously doubt our neighbors care not one wit about my actions since they are without a doubt in the Land of Nod.”

Joan just rolled her eyes. “Will you please tell me, what’s got you so excited that you had to shout my name or do I have to guess?” Sherlock sighed. “My cousin is coming to visit.” He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then released it, all the time waiting for her reaction. Joan blinked, she didn’t know what to say except; “What’s his name?"

 “William Scott Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock replied. She chuckled. "Watson, it's a family name please don't laugh. Would I laugh at you, if you were named after your mother or grandmother, or an aunt even?" He demanded.

“I’m sorry Sherlock,” Joan replied, “but how did this happen? Two men in a family having the exact same first and last name?"

Now it was Holmes' turn to roll his eyes.

“Really Watson do you find it so strange for a family to have a common name for boys in said family?”

“Not between father and son, no.” Joan agreed. “But between cousins? Yeah, I have to admit it is a bit unusual.”

“I blame my mother and aunt for the whole sordid mess.” Sherlock informed Joan. To his dismay his flatmate started to laugh. “Honestly Watson, it isn’t that funny!” Sherlock complained.

Joan grinned. “Oh yes, it is. Admit it you’re sulking because you’re not the only genius in your family.” Joan told him.

Sherlock scowled. “When is he suppose to arrive and in which airport?” Joan asked. “Flight 778 from Heathrow to Laguardia International,” Sherlock read from his cell, “should arrive at Laguardia sometime around 9 p.m. E.T.”

“Hmm.. I take it that this is not a commercial flight then?” Joan commented. Sherlock chuckled. “Yeah, well I imagine that Mycroft had something to do with that.” Noticing the look of confusion on Joan’s face Sherlock went on to explain. “My other cousin Mycroft. Not to be confused with that sheep in wolf’s clothing that is my brother.” “You weren’t joking about the whole family name thing were you?” Joan asks. Sherlock just grins and gets up to grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen. “Do you want anything?” He asks.

“I’m good, thanks.” Joan tells Sherlock. “Do you want me to get anything special for dinner?” “Actually, I was thinking we could go to Pepoino’s after we pick up my cousin from the airport.” Sherlock said. “If that’s alright with you?” “Sure that’s fine.” Joan replied. She check her watch. “It’s 2:14 a.m. Do you want to call a cab for the airport or should I later on?” “I can do it, Watson don’t worry. Besides I was about to text Scott and ask him which terminal his plane will be on.” Sherlock replied. “In that case I’m going upstairs and change.”

“Why?” Sherlock asks. “You look fine.” Joan smiled. “Thank you, Sherlock, that’s so sweet of you. But since this is the first time I’ve met your cousin. I want to make a good impression.” “Watson, while I appreciate the effort it is really not necessary.” “I know that Sherlock, but still…”

The detective held up his hands in defeat. “Say no more Watson, you have made your point. Now isn’t it time we got this day started, don’t you think?” Joan replied by going upstairs and handing straight for the shower.

******

 For Sherlock Holmes late of 221B. Baker Street, London, England the flight to New York seemed to take forever.

Sighing, he turned to his handler and asked: “Davidson, is it safe to use my mobile?”

“I’m not sure sir.” Davidson replied. “Let me ask the pilot.”

Holmes nodded in agreement and waited. A moment later Davidson returned and informed his charge that yes, he could use his mobile.

“Now, Mr. Holmes to whom do you wish to call?”

Holmes considered calling John but quickly dismissed the idea. He knew that John would be fine with Mary and their little girl. No, Holmes thought. It isn’t John Watson I want no, need to talk to. It was Molly Hooper.

But would she want to speak to him? Now that was the million dollar question, as the Yanks were so fond of saying, and Holmes very much doubted that she would especially if Tom was still in the picture.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out isn’t there?” Holmes asked himself. Quickly before he lost his nerve he dialed Molly’s mobile. It rang at least four times before a tired female voice answered. “This is Molly Hooper, pathologist at St. Bartholomew’s speaking; how may I help you?” Holmes chuckled.

“Really Molly, is old Kendrick making you say all of that, even on your mobile?”

“Sherlock!” Molly squealed. “I thought you were on your way to Afghanistan, that's what John told me anyway well, after I kept pestering him." She grinned.

Sherlock smiled. "It's good to know that you're checking up on me, Molly. But no, there's been a slight change of plans, I'm not going to Afghanistan. I'm going see my cousin Billy; he lives in New York. So how are things with..Tom?"

 

 


	2. Noticing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of "Hello Cousin"! Holmes discovers something shocking about Molly's boyfriend Tom. While waiting for his cousin to arrive the other Sherlock reveals some secrets to Joan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer and notes.

Molly hesitated, just for a second but Holmes noticed and knew immediately that something was wrong with his pathologist

"Molly what's happened?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Sherlock, really." Said Molly.  She sighed, then said: "Tom cheated on me."

Hearing Holmes' grasped the mobile a little tighter. "Molly, are you sure? I'm mean how do you know?"

Molly took a deep, cleansing breath, then said: "Because Sherlock, I caught him snogging my best friend Amy, on my sofa last night." She slowly released a breath, before continuing; "And do you know what the worst part is?" She asked Holmes.

"No," Holmes replied. "What was it?" 

"The stupid berk didn't even have the courage to apologize! He kept saying that I was never around, and when I was my attention was on work and helping you." Molly informed her friend. 

Holmes rolled his eyes and turned to look at Davidson who mouthed:  _"Landing soon."_  The detective nodded and said to the woman on the other line: 

"Molly, I have to say goodbye now. We're landing soon."

 "Okay, Sherlock. Have a nice visit with your cousin." She tells him.

"I will," he promises. "And Molly? I wish you were here."

"Me too, Sherlock, me too," said Molly.

****

The ride to the airport was a quiet one. In fact, it was so quiet that Joan was beginning to get worried. Usually Sherlock liked to banter with their cabbie on the way to wherever it was they were going. Tonight that wasn't the case, and that made the former sober companion a little nervous. 

"Are you okay, Sherlock?"

"Of course, Watson," Sherlock replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem kind of passive about seeing your cousin. Why is that?" Joan asked.

Sherlock sighed. "I am not sure if my father made you aware of the fact, that I am not the only one in my family who has issues with drugs."

"I don't understand," says Joan. "Are you trying to tell me that you have some heredity disposition towards drugs?" 

"In a manner of speaking," Sherlock replied. "Yes." 

When Joan began to speak, her partner held up his hand. "Watson, as much as I would like to continue this discussion, it would have to wait because my cousin is coming this way."

 "Which one is he?" Joan asked her companion.

 Sherlock took out his smart phone, went to his photos and scrolled down for a second before he handed Joan the phone and said:   
"Here he is."

Joan looked at the picture and saw a man with light blue eyes, curly black hair, and from what she observed in the photo that he was at least six feet tall.

"Well, Watson what do you think? Could you find Scott in this crowd?" Holmes asked.

"I think so, Sherlock. After all how many people wear a trench coat nearly all year long?" Joan asked sarcastically.

"It's not that unusual to wear a trench coat, if you live in England, Watson. The country does have a cooler climate, after all." Holmes replied with a smirk.

 


	3. Looking for Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Sherlock go to the airport to pick up Holmes' cousin Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note 1) I know I failed to mention, that in this story the two Sherlocks will be known by slightly different names. The BBC version of the character will be known as "Scott" while the ELEMENTARY version will be called "Billy" by his cousin. However, Joan will still call her Sherlock by his first name and his cousin "Scott" or "Mr. Holmes."
> 
> (Note 2) This is chapter three of Hello Cousin. We're half way done folks! Only three more to go!  
> See chapter 1 for disclaimer and other notes. :D

Joan just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sherlock." Holmes just smiled. A moment later they were approached by one of airport's employees. 

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone named Holmes," the clerk said, "would either of you happen to know this person?"

"I'm Holmes," said Sherlock. "How can I help you?"

"Well sir, it's like this, a young man came up to me and said that he was looking for somebody with the surname of Holmes and I told him that I would check." The attendant replied.

Before Sherlock could reply, Joan asked: "Where is he now, the man you helped?"

"At terminal 8," the clerk replied. "Right across the baggage claim."

"Thank you," said Joan. Sherlock shook the clerk's hand.

Once they reached the terminal, Sherlock checked his watch and said: "He's ten minutes early."

Joan nodded, then asked: "Is that your cousin?" Holmes took a second to study the man in front of him, taking in all the details when a voice said:

"Billy is that you?"

 

 


	4. Hello Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two cousins finally met! And Joan gets to see a lighter side to her friend and partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapters 1 and 3 for notes.

"Hello cousin Scott," said Holmes. "How was your flight?"

"Not to bad, I suppose." he said with a slight shrug. "I managed to call a friend halfway through the flight. She's going through a tough time right now."

"She?" asked Holmes. "So not John then?"

Even Joan had to roll her eyes at Holmes' idea of a joke. His cousin just shook his head and replied: "No, Billy. You know that John and I are just friends."

"Then who did you call while you were on the phone, if not John Watson?"

 Scott rolled his eyes, then asked the other Holmes. "Do you remember Molly Hooper?"

Joan looked at  _her_ Sherlock. He was silent for a moment or two, then said: "A slightly short girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who always followed you around like a lost puppy? _That_ Molly Hooper?"

"Sherlock!" Joan protested. "Do you have to sound so mean-spirited?"

Holmes rolled his eyes at Joan, but before he could say anything, his cousin interjected: "You're right, that was a bit mean-spirited. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, Miss?"

"Joan- Joan Watson." Joan replied. When Scott heard her surname, he blinked. "You wouldn't happen to be related to John Watson, would you?"

Joan shook her head.  "I don't think so, but I could ask my step-dad. Who knows I just might be." She told Scott.

"No need, Ms. Watson," said Scott. "I was simply curious."

"That's fine, Mr. Holmes," said Joan. "Now, where is your luggage?" Scott lifted his duffle bag with a slight smile. "I tend to travel light whenever I can." He explained.

"Excellent!" Said Sherlock. "Tell me cousin, have you eaten?" His cousin replied that he hadn't. So together Joan and the Holmes cousins headed toward the exit and out into the night.


	5. When Holmes Is Away, the Criminals will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Joan and Sherlock get his cousin settled in New York, Molly faces danger at her job in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapters 1 and 3 for notes.

While the Holmes cousins were busy getting reacquainted, Molly Hooper was sitting on her stool in the basement of St. Bart's trying to finish the latest toxicology report, when suddenly she heard a weird noise coming from the floor above her.

Curious, she decided to see what caused the noise she just heard, when suddenly she began to hear whistling, then as the stranger got closer he began to sing:

_"Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling._

_From glen to glen and down the mountain side,_

_The summer's gone and all the roses,_

_Tis you, tis you must go and I must bye."_

 It took Molly a minute to not only to recognize the song that was being sung, but the man who was singing it as well.

"Tom? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Molly," said Tom. "Long time, no see."

Molly stared at her former fiance, transfixed with fear. "What do you want Tom? Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Isn't obvious, my darlin' Molly?" Tom asked as he came closer. "I've come to win you back from that sodding busybody Holmes."

 For one brief moment, Molly wondered if having one's heart broken could cause a person to go off the bend. Surely Tom's feelings hadn't ran that deep for her, had they?

The only way for Molly to truly know the answer to that question was to ask Tom himself, and there was no way that she could do that now; not with her former fiance's current state of mind being what it is at the moment.

 So Molly figured that her best shot of getting out of this mess was to make Tom  _believe_ that he had the upper hand. Question was just how long did she have to convince him and would he believe her?

Meanwhile, as Molly was contemplating the best way to escape the basement; Tom's mobile started to buzz. "Hello?" He said.  "Just a moment." Tom turned to Molly and asked: "Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting my purse from my locker, Tom," said Molly. "You know where it is; it's just across the hall."

Tom nodded and started to relax just for a second. "All right Molls, go get your purse."

She nodded and making sure that he wasn't following her, Molly went to her locker and retrieved her purse and the taser that was concealed within it. While she was busy retrieving her purse from her locker, Tom was still on his mobile; speaking to his mysterious employer.

 Quietly, Molly unlocked her locker and pulled out the purse. Slowly, she unzipped and breathed an almost inaudible sigh of relief when she saw that the taser was lying in her purse. Quickly she checked its batteries. Discovering that it was nearly charged; this made Molly sigh again, this time with some hope that this ordeal with Tom was nearly over.

 When she returned from getting her purse, Molly noticed that her former fiance was becoming even more agitated then before. He kept pacing back and forth, sweeping his right hand through his hair, while holding his mobile with his other hand.

"Look Jim, I really don't want to do this," he pleaded. "I've already had enough trouble with the law when I was a kid. Adding kidnapping would destroy my career and ruin my life!"

Molly didn't need to listen anymore. Quickly, she took out the taser and jammed it into her ex-fiance's neck. He started to ask her " _Why?"_ Then fell to the floor, unconscious. _  
_


	6. Coming Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly finds a way to escape, and informs Holmes of Moritary's plans.

As soon as Tom's body hit the floor, Molly ran past it, only to realize that her ex-fiance may have locked the entrance to the basement when he first came down. Quickly she backtracked to Tom's unconscious form, and making sure that he wasn't seriously injured, searched him for the key to the basement. She found it in the inner pocket of his jacket. 

Molly breathed a sigh when she discovered that the key she stole from Tom did indeed fit the lock. She unlocked the door and slowly she opened it, fearful that Tom may have brought some friends along, so  _they_  could finish what he started. _  
_

Lucky, for her Molly soon realized that there was no one in the hall that wished her harm. So she went into the nearest unoccupied office to call _both_ Holmes and Lestrade to inform them about what happened with Tom and about Moriarty's latest plan.

 Halfway around the world in New York City, the two Holmes cousins sat across from each other as Sherlock "Scott" Holmes told his cousin and Joan about his latest mission for Queen and Country, and of course his brother Mycroft.

 Suddenly, both mobiles began to ring. Scott got to his first, when he saw the text from Molly his eyes went as hard as diamonds.

"What is it?" Joan asked concerned. 

"My friend Molly was almost kidnapped today while she was at work," Scott replied. "That is not the worst of it, however. It seems that Moriarty set it up, somehow using her ex-fiance as a hired kidnapper." 

"That's horrible," said Joan. Scott nodded: "It is," he agreed. "Which the reason I have to return to London as soon as possible."

"It's about to get worst," Sherlock told Joan and Scott. "It would appear that Jamie escaped from prison."

"Oh God." said Joan. "What do we do now?"

"We have to go back to London," Sherlock answered. "It's the only way to stop them from causing havoc all over the world."

"I don't understand," said Joan. "What is the connection between this Moriarty and Jamie?"

Scott and Sherlock looked at each other. "Is not obvious Watson?" Sherlock asked her.

"Jamie Moriarty and this other Moriarty are siblings."

 

 

 

 


End file.
